Connected
by AmbertheOtaku
Summary: Count Zap [Elec Hakushaku]XMr. Match [Hinoken] Apparently love is all Jack Zap needs to forget what hurts him most. [If this fic. gets good comments, I may make an even better sequel! X3 ] [ PS: I'm terribly sorry I'm using the English names ]


Count Zap sat at the counter, his face burried in his folded arms. Mr. Match sat beside him and gently put his hand on his shoulder. "Is something wrong, lad?" he asked, conserned about his unusually gloomy friend.

"I'm sick of working in a curry shop," Count Zap replied in a depressed tone, "I _am_ a failure..."

Mr. Match frowned deeply, "Why are you saying these things about yourself?..." Mr. Match thought for a moment, "Is this about your family again?..."

Count Zap quickly rose his head up,"Sh-Shut up! Y-You wouldn't understand!" He bit down on his lip, holding back tears that were trying to escape his eyes, feeling even more upset.

"I-I'm sorry, Jack...I didn't mean to upset you," Mr. Match apologized and rubbed Count Zap's back soothingly.

Count Zap sniffed and wiped his eyes, "Y-You never called me by my first name before..." "Oh...Sorry if you don't like to be called Jack," Mr. Match apologized again. "...Actually, I usually dislike being called by my first name, but I think I like it when you call me Jack," Count Zap said with a small smile.

Mr. Match smiled back, then asked, "So what's bothering you the most, Jack?"

"Mph...," Count Zap groaned as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand, "I'm jealous of Magnus..."

Mr. Match laughed, "Why would you be jealous of him?"

"Well look at all of the accomplishments he's made! It's not fair! He has everything _I_ don't!"

Mr. Match thought again for a moment, "...Well...You've got something he doesn't."

Count Zap mumbled, "And what is that?"

Mr. Match smiled wide, "You've got me."

"...What do you mean by that?" Count Zap asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know...You've got me...as a friend...," Mr. Match replied, a little confused by the question he was asked, "What did you think I ment?"

Count Zap looked away, folding his arms again and resting his head on them, "Nothing..."

Mr. Match rolled his eyes, "You can be really confusing sometimes, Jack."

"Hmph," Count Zap replied, pouting. Mr. Match stood up and walked away into the backroom, pretending to busy himself.

After a few moments, Count Zap started to feel neglected. "Ngh...," he grumbled as he got up and walked into the backroom. "Sorry I was kind of being a jerk, Mr. Match...," he apologised, looking down.

"I knew you'd come around," Mr. Match said with a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Count Zap with a slightly angry tone of voice.

"I didn't mean it that way, lad. I only ment I knew you'd feel like talking to me eventually," Mr. Match explained.

"Well good, because I don't _need_ you here for me, I just _choose_ to go to you," Count Zap said as he folded his arms and made a snobbish expression. His rude words made Mr. Match infuriated. He felt like beating Count Zap until he was unconcious for acting as if his friendship was useless, but...he just couldn't.

Instead, he pulled Count Zap into a tight hug and regretfully mumbled, "W-Well, if you _chose_ to go to me for a shoulder to lean on, then I must be lucky." Mr. Match still felt like kicking Count Zap's teeth in, but he hoped his words and actions made him feel a little better.

"I...I...Thanks, Mr. Match..," Count Zap whispered, shocked that Mr. Match would do such a kind, friendly thing. He wrapped his arms around Mr. Match in return.

As they embraced, Count Zap felt so...connected to Mr. Match in some strange way. He layed his chin on Mr. Match's shoulder for a while, then he glanced at the side of his face in the corner of his eye. Feeling as if he was just in a dream, he drowzily leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Mr. Match couldn't help but smile, feeling the same way Count Zap did. Connected. A few moments later, Count Zap had realized what he had just done. He took his chin off of Mr. Match's shoulder and looked at him, making sure he had really done what he thought he did. Mr. Match kissed him on the cheek in return, smiling wider. Count Zap shivered at the kiss, loving the feeling of Mr. Match's lips on his skin. He couldn't resist. He _had_ to feel his lips against his own. Count Zap pressed their lips together, shutting his eyes tightly. "M-Mmh...," he moaned weakly. Mr. Match shut his eyes as well, deeply enjoying the kiss. He wanted to slip his tongue into Count Zap's mouth, but he didn't. He would feel guilty if he forced himself on Count Zap like that. He was just happy just having the privlage to kiss him like this.

Just as they were about to pull away, Maddy walked into the room. "Ewwww! Get a room!" she yelled as she spotted them kissing and holding eachother. The two jumped and let go of eachother. Maddy wrinkled up her nose, "You guys are gross."

"Shut up!" Mr. Match shouted, blushing deeply.

Maddy walked out of the room, giggling, "Then again, this _does_ explain a few things." Mr. Match made an upset expression as she exited.

Count Zap was a little upset as well, but he just wiped his mind of everything Maddy had seen and said and wrapped his arms around Mr. Match's neck, placing a small kiss on his cheek. "I love you," he whispered gently.

"I love you too," Mr. Match replied, his frown turning into a smile.

"Forever?" asked Count Zap, hoping he'd say yes.

"Aye,...forever and ever, lad," Mr. Match answered with a big smile. Count Zap shut his eyes and beamed, just loving the feeling of Mr. Match's warm body against his own. Just loving the feeling of having someone who truely loves him right there with him... Connected forever... Never to be separated...


End file.
